


Quédate conmigo

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Crystal Gems, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Gems - Freeform, I already said it was a bad ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder, New tags, Not A Fix-It, Not a Love Story, Other, Psychological Trauma, Sad Steven Universe, Shattered Gems, Sorry Not Sorry, Steven Universe Future, Surprises, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: Steven no es el único que está intentando superar sus traumas y tiene problemas con sus poderes.Spinel tiene que aprender a amarse a sí misma, y aceptar la ayuda de otros, pero es más difícil de lo que parece.Steven está dispuesto a ayudar. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Y Spinel, ¿estará dispuesta a aceptar su ayuda?¿Qué significa eso para los dos?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la hice después de hacer un dibujo... Así que salió un poco rápida y no muy trabajado ^w^'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo malo está ocurriendo con Spinel. White se comporta de forma extraña. Y Steven no deja de tener pesadillas.
> 
> ¿Estará todo conectado?

**PdVNormal**

En Beach City, dentro de la casa del tan conocido Steven Diamond Universe, se encontraba dicho chico, durmiendo. Sus ojos cerrados parecieran estar a punto de abrirse, su respiración agitada. Se retorcía en su sueño, murmurando cosas sin sentido. Y luego, despertó. Fue repentino. Tan repentino, que Steven necesitó de unos minutos para reorientarse. Su respiración, aún agitada, se estaba apaciguando. El adolescente gruñó al ver la hora: 3:34

Por alguna razón, desde que ayudó a Peridot, no ha estado durmiendo muy bien. Bueno, siendo sinceros, ni siquiera antes de ese día. Pero... Ahora es aun peor. Más aterrador. 

En sus pesadillas, pues no sólo eran sueños desagradables, sino horribles, las gemas (su familia y amigos) acababan destrozados. Rotos. Por su propia mano. Steven no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Y Connie y su padre, Greg, odiándole y dejándole atrás. Pero no sólo eso. Spinel... Soñaba que Spinel seguía en ese demacrado jardín. Esperando. Para siempre. Y no podía evitar odiar a su madre cada vez más cada noche.

Estaba tan cansado.

**PdVSteven**

\- Otra noche sin dormir ¿Qué voy a hacer? - salí de mi cama, preparado para lo que vendría a continuación. Desde que se enteraron, las gemas han estado cerca de mi cuarto para saber cuando tenía pesadillas o no podía dormir directamente. Siempre queriendo hablar. Siempre queriendo ayudarme de alguna forma. 

Entiendo que estén preocupadas pero, ¿no ven que no quiero hablar con ellas? Que no es necesario. Estoy bien. Bien mientras me despeje la mente y me saque esas imágenes de la cabeza. Eso es todo lo que necesito. O eso pensé... 

Una luz tenue apareció en la estantería, junto a un tono de música muy reconocible. 

\- Las Diamantes - susurré. Esperaba que no llamaran para saber cuando iba a poder visitarlas. Les dejé bien claro que sólo llamasen al móvil (mejorado por las Peridots de Homeworld) cuando se tratara de una emergencia. 

Rápidamente encendí el aparato, aceptando la video llamada entrante. 

\- ¡Steven! - las tres gritaron a la vez. Perla iba a aparecer en cualquier momento, de eso estaba seguro. 

\- ... ¿Qué ocurre? 

\- Es Spinel - dijo Blue. La miré, confundido. Spinel estaba bien... ¿Verdad? Esos sueños no son reales. Al parecer tardé demasiado en contestar, pues Yellow continuó. 

\- Algo ocurre con ella, pero no estamos seguras de qué. 

\- ¡Ya lleva 3 rotaciones de tu planeta Tierra en ese estado, Steven! - se quejó White. 

\- Espera, espera ¿Dijiste 3 días? ¡¿3!? - esto no puede ser una coincidencia. Las pesadillas con Spinel empezaron hace tres días también. Uh... Parece más largo que eso. 

\- ...no se mueve, no habla, y sus ojos están cerrados, pero como moviéndose - siguió hablando Yellow, sin darse cuenta que no presté atención en el principio. 

Unos golpes de la puerta de mi cuarto consiguió que todos se quedaran en silencio. No duró mucho, por supuesto. 

\- Steven, he escuchado a las Diamantes ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? 

Y allí estaba Perla, con sus buenas, pero pesadas, intenciones. 

\- ¡Bien! Estoy... ¡Estamos bien! - respondí sin vacilación. Hace tiempo que aprendí a mentir bien. No me siento orgulloso, pero en un mundo como este, saber mentir bien es necesario. 

\- White, ¿dónde está actualmente Spinel? 

\- En su cuarto, por supuesto. Hemos enviado nuesras perlas, para que puedan avisarnos cuando haya recuperado su conciencia. 

\- Bien. Yo ahora mismo me dirijo a Homeworld. Espéradme allí. 

Desconecté la comunicación, mentalizado para enfrentarme a lo que fuera aquello. Sabiendo que se trataba de una emergencia, no perdí el tiempo vistiéndome. Me puse mi chaqueta, las chanclas, y mi mochila deportiva. Allí tenía algo de agua y comida, un cojín y una manta, plus algún libro, para momentos como este. Salí de mi cuarto, mirando a ambos lados en caso de que Perla siguiera allí. Suspiré de alivio al encontrar el pasillo vacío. Ahora, a Homeworld. 

Una vez allí, noté en seguida a las perlas azul, amarillo y a Volleyball. Parecían preocupadas, esperando. 

\- ¿Y las Diamantes? - no perdí el tiempo con presentaciones, algo molesto con las diamantes por no estar aquí como les dije, y enviar a sus perlas. 

\- Acaban de irse a la habitación de Pink Diamond después de un grito que dejó ir Spinel - fue Volleyball quien respondió. Le di las gracias, y me dirigí de inmediato al ex-cuarto de mi madre. Hace mucho que no voy allí, pensé. Espero que estar allí no haya afectado a Spinel. Sabiendo lo mal que lo pasó con Pink Diamond (y estoy seguro de que Volleyball no pudo haber sido la única que sufrió de ese tipo de ataques) no me extrañaría que hubiese empeorado su estado mental. Tampoco la culparía. Las Diamantes, y Homeworld en general, pueden ser demasiado a veces. 

Toqué el panel de entrada al llegar. La puerta apareció y se abrió, dejándome pasar. White no estaba allí, fue lo primero que noté. Yellow y Blue, sin embargo, sí estaban. Era algo cómico verlas allí, teniendo en cuenta lo pequeña que es aquella habitación en comparación a ellas. 

\- Estoy aquí ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Steven - sonrió Blue, siempre la más afectuosa - Se encuentra bien. La examinaron hace poco, mientras hablábamos por el comunicador. No hay nada, salvo las típicas señales de su conciencia estando en un estado profundo de lo que los humanos llaman "dormir"

¿Dormir? ¿Eso es realmente lo que estaba haciendo Spinel? Pero, ¿por qué durante tantos días? Las gemas no necesitan dormir, así que no puede ser realmente por cansancio, ¿o sí? 

Miré el rostro de la gema rosada, notando sus ojos cerrados, pero moviéndose bajo sus párpados, tal y como dijo Yellow. Sin duda estaba durmiendo. Y soñando. 

\- Creo que ya sé como hacer que se despierte - anuncié. Bueno, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero era mi única idea.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es maravilloso, Steven! - se alegró Blue. 

\- Sin duda, lo es. Y un alivio - dijo Yellow. 

\- Pero, para eso, necesito que vosotras salgais. Necesito privacidad. Por favor -añadí al ver sus caras. No sería suficiente.

Ambas se quejaron de inmediato, como predije. Así que les dije que iba tardar poco, y que estando ellas allí no iba a poder ayudar. Aceptaron, resignadas. 

\- Bien, Spinel. Vamos a ver en qué te has metido ahora - dije para mi mismo, mientras sacaba el cojín y una manta. 

Seguro, había despertado hace poco y no había esperado tener que dormir de nuevo después de aquellos horribles sueños, pero si era para ayudar, haría cualquier cosa. Cerré los ojos. 

**PdVNormal _(dentro del sueño)_**

**_El chico abrió los ojos, rodeado de oscuridad. Al principio no estaba seguro de dónde estaba ni qué hacía allí. Hasta que escuchó una risa. Era fácil identificarla._ **

**_"¿Spinel?" pensó el chico. Su voz resonó, dejando tras de sí una desagradable sensación._ **

**_El híbrido dio unos pasos, escuchando las pisadas como si estuviera bajo del agua, todo negro sin nada más que las risas que iban aumentando de volumen. Algo se movió por su rabillo del ojo. Se dio la vuelta pero no vio nada. Siguió adelante, cada vez más nervioso._ **

**_Sus nervios eran tales que, cuando la voz desapareció, repentinamente, chilló._ **

**_"¿Por qué dejó de reír? De alguna forma, es peor el silencio..."_ **

**_Le daba escalofríos estar allí. Le recordaba a sus propio sueños, pero distintos. Menos activo y más escalofriante._ **

**_Y allí estaba, enfrente de él, como si siempre hubiese estado allí. El jardín._ **

**_Y spinel._ **

**_El lugar se veía igual de demacrado que aquella vez que lo vio. Pero, Spinel... Spinel se veía como en su forma rejuvenecida. Alegre, vibrante e hiperactiva. Parecía estar hablando con alguien, viendo como no apartaba sus ojos de un punto que Steven ni podía ver desde donde estaba._ **

**_"Spinel" llamó el pelinegro "¡Spinel!" nada parecía funcionar para llamar la atención de la gema rosada. Lo único que consiguió, fue que desapareciera de su vista._ **

**_Está vez, Steven era quien se encontraba dentro del jardín, y no como espectador._ **

**_"Quédate aquí, Spinel. Volveré pronto" era su boca moviéndose, pero no su voz. Sus ojos se encontraron con los negros de Spinel ¿negros? ¿Spinel?_ **

**_"¿Y volveremos a jugar?" preguntó toda inocente._ **

**_Steven no podía controlar su cuerpo. Forzó una sonrisa. Y se dio la vuelta._ **

**_La escena cambió a otra. Esta vez, estaba rodeado de hierbajos y raíces. No podía moverse. Sus piernas, blancas y rosas, rodeadas por aquellas raíces, se sentían pesadas._ **

**_"No..." pensó St-Spinel con desesperación. No otra vez. No me dejes ¡No me dejes atrás! Enfrente de él/ella se encontraba Pink Diamond/Connie. No le estaba mirando, dándole la espalda._ **

**_Spinel/Steven cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro lleno de lágrimas._ **

**_"¡...Steven!"_ **

**_Steven abrió los ojos._ **

**_Todo volvía a estar negro. Volvía a estar solo. No, no estaba solo._ **

**_"¿Spinel?" casi no se la veía._ **

**_"Steven" dijo esta, aliviada. Su expresión cambió rápidamente a molestia "¿Qué haces aquí?"_ **

**_"¿Uh? Yo..." Steven no lo recordaba._ **

**_" Tienes que salir de aquí. Antes de que..." no pudo acabar su frase, cuando una mano gigante y blanca la rodeó de pies a cabeza y se la llevó._ **

**_"¡Spinel!" llamó Steven, el miedo apoderándose de él. Y no estaba seguro de si era propio o el de Spinel, que no podía gritar._ **

**_Todo parecía detenerse. Algo andaba mal. Una luz cegadera apareció, justo donde estaba la mano. White Diamond estaba allí. Algo realmente andaba muy mal, porque no se veía blanca. Todo ella brillaba de un color rosa intenso._ **

**_"¿¡W-white!?" exclamó el híbrido al verla así. Spinel delante de esta, con la misma pose que la Diamante. Ahora lo recordaba todo. "¡AGHHHH!" Sus manos apretaron y estiraron su cabellera. Sentía presión en su cabeza. Haz que pare. Haz que pare "¡PARA!"_ **

**PdVSteven**

\- ¡PARA! - Steven abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas después de ese grito, encontrándose con tres pares de ojos, dos de ellos más grandes que el otro. Sentía que no podía respirar. Sentía que no podía moverse. Sentía que perdía el control.

\- ¡Steven, cálmate! Tienes que calmarte - logró escuchar de alguna forma una voz. 

Steven recordó de inmediato las instrucciones para calmarse de un libro. Tomó una respiración profunda, esperó unos segundos, y lo dejó ir lentamente. Siguió así durante varios minutos. Cuando todo por fin llegó a aclararse, subió su mirada a la compañía actual.

\- Spinel... - dijo aliviado. Estaba despierta. El miedo aún seguía allí.

\- Steven, te escuchamos gritar ¿Es eso normal cuando un humano está durmiendo? - preguntó Blue Diamond, preocupada. Ese grito no era algo que fuese a sacarse de la cabeza pronto.

\- Sí, es decir, no. No lo es. Sólo cuando tenemos pesadillas - intentó explicarse.

\- ¿Pesadillas? - está vez fue el turno de Yellow. 

\- Espera... ¿Dónde está White? 

Ambas diamantes se tensaron, de repente muy nerviosas. 

\- Bueno, verás, Steven - empezó una.

\- La cosa es - siguió la otra.

Siguieron así sin dar una verdadera respuesta, irritando a Steven. Su mirada se desvió a la tercera figura, Spinel.

\- Spinel, ¿podrías contarme lo que ocurrió? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel explica lo que las diamantes han estado ocultando a Steven. 
> 
> ¿Qué va a hacer Steven con esa información?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En serio, no es lo que parece!

Las Diamantes tienen nuevos poderes.

Nuevos poderes. Las Diamantes. Wow.

No podía sacarme esa frase de la cabeza, después de que Spinel me explicara cómo es que acabó así.

Al parecer, White decidió dejar a Spinel controlarla para ayudarla con sus problemas, pero no fue tan bien como habían esperado. No sólo el cuarto que habían utilizado acabó destruido, Spinel acabó destruida también. Mentalmente. Toda la culpa hizo que intentara dormir (algo que aprendió de las Perlas, por lo que entendí de sus explicaciones), y a consecuencia tuvo pesadillas por todos estos días.

Suspiré cansado. Esto es demasiado.

\- ¿Steven? -llamó Spinel, preocupada. Apartó su mano al notar que iba a tocarme el hombro. Creo que sus pesadillas son aún demasiado recientes en su cabeza.

\- Bien. Estoy bien -dije, luego poniéndome serio- Spinel. Mira, entiendo que debes de estar pasando por mucho. Sin embargo, es obvio que aquí no estás bien. No después de eso - hice una señal con mi mano, refiriéndome a este cuarto.

\- ¿Qué... quieres decir? -preguntó con sospecha. No confiaba en mí. Eso me hace sentirme peor aún. 

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo -dije, al levantarme del suelo y presentándole mi mano. No iba a obligarla, pero quería que supiera que puede venir conmigo- Si quieres.

\- ¿Contigo? - Preguntaron las dos Diamantes y Spinel a la vez, sorprendidas.

\- Conmigo - afirmé.

\- ¿Pero dónde? -dijo Spinel nerviosa, cogiendo mi mano. Estaba seguro de que ya lo sabía. Supongo que necesitaba aseguranza.

\- A la Tierra.

Se quedó callada, pensando. Era algo de lo que no habían hablado antes. Después de todo, ella misma había elegido irse con las Diamantes cuando podría haberse quedado en la Tierra. Y nunca se había quejado de Homeworld. Tampoco la culpaba, por lo mal que habían. empezado, pero aún podíamos empezar de nuevo. Una mala experiencia no puede hacer que no podamos ser amigos, ¿verdad? 

\- Supongo... que por un tiempo podría quedarme en tu... planeta. Pero sólo un por un tiempo -decidió al fin, mirando a Blue y a Yellow. Eso me pareció justo, y no era como si fuera a querer que se quedara toda su vida en la Tierra. No si no quería.

\- Entiendo. No hay ningún problema con eso -dijo Yellow al notar su mirada sobre ella. Le sonrió - Tengo curiosidad por cómo es la Tierra desde la última vez que estuvimos allí. Cuando vuelvas, tendrás que contárnoslo todo.

\- ¿Cuando vuelva? -preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. Me pareció extraño, pues hace poco dejó claro que sería sólo por un tiempo.

\- Por supuesto ¿Porqué volverás, no? - esta vez fue Blue quien habló.

\- ...No lo sé -admitió- pero me gustaría. Incluso si no vuelvo para siempre, vendré a visitaros -todo eso lo dijo con gran entusiasmo. No puedo evitar preguntarme porque había cambiado tan rápido de parecer. Tal vez aún estaba afectada por sus sueños. No estará pensando con claridad...

\- Esto son vacaciones. No significa que no puedas volver o hablar con ellas cada vez que quieras -notando su confusión, me apresuré a explicar- Es como se llaman los días de relajación que uno coge del trabajo o de su casa. Es para pasárselo bien y relajarse. Eso es todo. 

\- Oh -fue todo lo que dijo la gema rosada.

_(Salto temporal)_

\- Bueno... -alargé la palabra- ¡Bienvenida a la Tierra! Y a mi casa. Oficialmente. 

Dejé ir su mano, para bajar del portal, girar y posar enfrente de ella con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, con una gran sonrisa. Noté enseguida que era por la mañana.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Ha cambiado un poco desde la última que estuviste aquí - expliqué al verla moverse alrededor del lugar con sus manos juntas. No sé porque, pero su reacción me pone algo nervioso.

\- Está bonito. Agradable - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos volvieron a mi - ¿Me enseñarás el resto de tu casa?

\- ¡Sí! Quiero decir, por supuesto. Y el resto de ciudad playa también - dije animadamente ¿Qué me pasa? No me he comportado de esta forma desde... que era pequeño. Con Connie ¿Tan mal se me da hacer amigos...? Sacudí la cabeza, no queriendo pensar más en ello.

\- Oh ¿Y las otras...?

\- ¿Quieres decir las gemas? Perla estará en su cuarto, creo. Amatista en Little Homeworld. Y Garnet... No lo sé. 

\- Entonces no saben sobre mi... 

\- Bueno, no... - había metido la pata. Fui impulsivo - Las gemas lo entenderán. 

\- Pero, ¿y si ellas no me quieren aquí? - se mordió el labio inferior, mirando el suelo. Podía notar cuánto le afectaba. 

\- Yo te quiero aquí. Ellas me escucharán. 

No parecía estar segura de mis palabras. Y yo no sabía que más decirle para calmarla. El silencio se estaba alargando, Spinel mirando alrededor, y yo sin saber qué más decir. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea invitarla... especialmente con mis problemas. Qué hacer... Qué hacer...

\- ¿Steven? ¿Spinel? - ambos saltamos, no esperando alguien más.

\- ¡P-Perla! -exclamé. No hay razón para estar nervioso, respira Universe- Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Esperarte? Te fuiste sin decirme, digo, sin decirnos nada -sus manos acabaron en sus caderas, algo que hace cada vez que quiere comportarse como si fuera mi madre. Rodé los ojos. 

\- Bueno, lo siento si alguien necesitaba de mi ayuda y yo decidí ir sin perder el tiempo- le contesté irritado. Al ver su cara, cambié el tono de mi voz y me excusé- Lo siento Perla, no he podido dormir mucho. 

No una completa verdad, pero Perla pareció creérselo. 

\- Ok, que no vuelva a ocurrir. Nos preocupas cada vez que haces esas cosas Steven. Ya no nos cuentas nada...

Suspiré, notando mis dientes apretar. Asentí con la cabeza y cogí la mano de Spinel. Necesitaba ir fuera, lejos... lejos de todo esto. 

\- Voy a mostrarle Beach City a Spinel. Oh, y no te preocupes por ella, está aquí para tomar unas vacaciones.

Dicho esto, y sin darle tiempo a contestar, salimos. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al borde de donde empieza Beach City. Me giré para ver cómo se encontraba Spinel. Y me quedé sin palabras. La luz de la mañana le daba de lleno en su rostro, y en su gema. Se veía, por falta de una mejor palabra, radiante. Tosí ligeramente, para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

\- No sé si lo recuerdas, pero cuando estuviste en tu forma rejuvenecida estuviste en Beach City. Te puedo llevar a los mismos sitios que aquella vez, si quieres...

Eso pareció animarla, pues asintió con su cabeza con gran entusiasmo.

\- ¡Me encantaría! Recuerdo haber hecho un amigo allí, aunque es algo borroso.

\- ¿Oh? Bueno, podemos ver si aún está allí -le respondí, preguntándome en qué momento pudo haber hecho un amigo, cuando estuvo todo ese tiempo conmigo. Aunque, pensé con culpa, en realidad no estuve mucho por ella al querer ayudar primero a las gemas a recuperar su memoria. Y el injector... Siento que la utilicé de alguna forma.

* * *

En el fondo del planeta llamado Homeworld, una gema enorme se hallaba en espera. Espera de qué? De lo que estaba destinado a pasar.

_\- Esto. Esto no es una historia con un final feliz, querida estrellita~_

Su forma, grande como era, no podía dejar de fallar, apareciendo y desaparecido. Cambiando. Una gema de su calibre nunca debería de estar en ese estado, y sin embargo... Todo es posible en este universo, ¿no es así?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un par de días después, las pesadillas vuelven a empezar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punto de vista de Steven, en presente.
> 
> Este capítulo será algo corto ^w^'  
> Aún así, espero que disfruteis!

Es un día caluroso, sin viento ni nubes a la vista. Me encuentro en la playa, cerca de la marea. A pesar del calor, no me siento con ganas de entrar en el agua. No. Mis ojos están observando el cielo, en dónde algo me ha estado llamando la atención desde hace un rato. Un punto brillante a lo lejos ¿Qué será?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Pienso algo desorientado. Tengo la sensación de que algo está mal. No debería de hacer tanto calor. Estoy solo. No. Error. Hay alguien más aquí. Puedo escuchar un canto. Me levanto, parpadeo, y de repente me encuentro enfrente de una roca. Miro alrededor, confundido. Escucho la voz desde detrás de la roca, en forma de mano gigante, noto distraídamente. Miro por detrás, aún escondido, no queriendo sorprender a la persona que canta. No quiero que pare.

_Duele el amor, sin ti_

_D_ _uele hasta matar_

_Siento la humedad en mí_

_De verte llorar, ni hablar_

_Si es que tú te vas de aquí_

_Creo que a mí no me va sufrir_

Sigo escuchando. Su tono suena triste, como si añorase algo. O a alguien. Siento una inexplicable necesidad de querer hacerla feliz. 

_Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo_ (yo también)

 _La distancia entre los dos_ (estoy aquí) 

_Pero se apagó la luz del cielo_ (el cielo se oscurece) 

_Ya no sale más el sol_ (el sol desapareció) 

Noté unas frías gotas de agua caer sobre mis brazos desnudos, creando piel de gallina. A pesar de eso, no noto frío alguno. Y esta joven chica enfrente de mi tampoco, pues sigue cantando como si nada haya cambiado.

_Soy fragilidad sin ti_ (yo te arreglaré)

 _¿Cómo superar el fin?_ (esto no es el fin) 

_¿Dónde es que dañé?_ (por favor)

 _No sé, y el recuperar se fue_ (Spinel) 

¿Spinel? ¿Yo... conozco a alguien llamado así? El instante en que pensé eso, la voz calló. De forma impulsiva, salgo de detrás de la roca, pero la chica ya no se encuentra allí. Me doy la vuelta, pero la roca también desapareció.

Niego con la cabeza, intentando aclararla. Me suena el nombre. Me suena la voz ¿Dónde la escuché antes? La cabeza me empieza a doler. Todo se está volviendo cada vez más oscuro, y la lluvia se volvió torrencial.

Me encuentro solo en mitad de la nada, a oscuras, llevando sólo un bañador mientras llueve intensamente. Esto no puede ser bueno para mi salud, pienso. Siento algo de miedo aparecer en la boca del estómago. 

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - digo en voz alta. No me esperé una respuesta. 

\- En mi mente, creo - esa voz... 

\- ¡Spinel! - exclamo al verla. Ahora ya lo recuerdo todo - ¿Esto es tu mente? - le pregunto, extrañado por lo vacío y negro que se ve todo. Ella asiente sin decir palabra. Luego su figura desaparece, pero de alguna forma aún siento su presencia - Spinel - la llamo - ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - tengo que saberlo. Esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos así - ¿Estás dormida? - luego cuestioné. 

\- Estoy... aquí - dijo después de un minuto de silencio.

-¿Dónde es aquí? - trato de buscar una respuesta más específica. 

\- En mi gema - respondió. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo entero, sintiendo los pocos pelos en mis brazos ponerse de pie. Algo definitivamente está mal. 

\- Spinel, por favor, dime dónde estamos - prácticamente le imploro. No quiero seguir aquí.

\- Ya te lo dije, Steven. Estás en mi gema - luego su voz despareció, así como su presencia. Me encuentro solo nuevamente. Pero eso no me impide llamarla de nuevo. 

\- Spinel - intento llamarla una segunda vez - Spinel - sigo escuchando únicamente mi voz.

No quiero seguir aquí. Necesito despertar. No hace frío, sin embargo, siento que me estoy congelando. No puedo mover mi cuerpo. Mover... Miro abajo, esperando sólo ver más negro y mi propio cuerpo flotando en aquel espacio, pero hay algo más. Algo que no me esperaba encontrar. Unas raíces muertas. Intento moverme. Nada. Me centro en zafarme de las raíces de mi pierna izquierda y estiro varias veces con toda mi fuerza. Lo único que conseguí fueron rasguños. Resignado, dejo de esforzarme. Despertaré, pienso para mí, despertaré tarde o temprano. O tal vez pueda encontrarme con Spinel y esta vez lograr que me escuche ¿Me pregunto por qué se fue? 

O tal vez algo no le deja estar aquí... 

Sacudo mi cabeza, no queriendo pensar en algo tan preocupante y escalofriante como eso. Aquí no hay nadie más, lo sé. Lo habría notado si no fuera así, ¿no? 

El nerviosismo empieza a apoderarse de mi. 

¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí ya? ¿Dónde está Spinel? Las gemas deben de estar muy preocupadas por mi. Tengo que despertar. 

Porque estoy dormido, ¿no es así? Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Es imposible que pueda estar aquí tanto tiempo sin sentirme cansado o sin sentir hambre. O sed. O necesidad de ir al baño. De seguro. Pero soy una gema...

Sigo esperando.

¿Cuánto tiempo más? Siento mi cabeza dar vueltas, mis ojos pesados. Hay una extraña luz debajo de ellas cada vez que las cierro. No quiero verla, pero es lo único que hay en este lugar. Necesito respuestas. Necesito algo. Alguien. Por favor.

Y abro los ojos, mi respiración agitada. Noto el sudor frío bajar por mi espalda al levantarme de forma repentina. Una de las gotas bajó hasta la espalda baja, haciéndome sentir unas ganas tremendas de tomarme una ducha. 

\- Fue sólo una muy, muy extraña pesadilla - digo para mí mismo, mis ojos viajando sin mi permiso a la gema a mi lado, en una cama preparada con sábanas y cojinas de forma algo descuidada.

Parece estar bien. Sus sueños pacíficos. Entonces soy sólo yo, no puedo evitar pensar con molestia y cansancio. Sólo yo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado! ^w^/


End file.
